prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Alex Rizzo
|birth_place = Suffolk, New Jersey |death_date = |death_place = Copiague, New York |resides = |billed = The Twisted Steel Section of Dudleyville |trainer = Johnny Rodz |debut = 1986 |retired = }} Alex Rizzo (January 12, 1968 – May 16, 2002) was a professional wrestler, best known for his work in Extreme Championship Wrestling as Big Dick Dudley, the eldest of the Dudley family. Professional wrestling career Rizzo began training with Johnny Rodz alongside the likes of Taz, Phil Theis and the Santiago Twins and became one of the first students to graduate from the now infamous school in Brooklyn. He claimed his first professional matches came in late 1986 in Puerto Rico alongside fellow Rodz students and future ECW alumni Rocco Rock and Abdullah the Butcher. He returned to the U.S. after his tour of Puerto Rico and began wrestling on the East Coast independent scene under the name of Alexander the Great. While being a monster wrestler with a great physique, Rizzo rarely became the star attraction. Still, he continued honing his skills, until coming to a Philadelphia-based organization, Eastern Championship Wrestling (ECW), in 1994. He entered just as the federation began to take off, breaking away from its National Wrestling Alliance (NWA) ties and becoming Extreme. This allowed Rizzo a chance to shine, and he took it, transforming into Big Dick Dudley, the man from Dudleyville a creation he said was thought up between himself, Taz and Tommy Dreamer. With his partner, Dudley Dudley, the "brothers" became a strong group in ECW, with their strong-arm antics. Big Dick became known for his powerhouse finisher, the Total Penetration, a double arm chokeslam into a tigerbomb, as well as his dangerous habit of attacking fans at ringside. Soon, the Dudley family grew, including Buh Buh Ray, D-Von, Snot, Spike, and Dances with Dudley, creating a very dangerous family. Big Dick, being the eldest as well as the largest, formed the heart of the group, planning out attacks and leading the group. He also had to deal with brotherly problems, including feuds with D-Von and Spike. lthough Big Dick was the leader of the family, he rarely was given title shots, instead content to sit back and direct his brothers in their quests for gold. His aid to Buh Buh Ray and D-Von helped create the great tag team that was the Dudley Boyz, and his giant stature made Spike even more popular in their feud. As some of the Dudley family left, the remaining members, Buh Buh Ray and D-Von, became Tag Team Champions. They soon became top heels in the company. He also carried on an almost year-long feud with Spike, the biggest brother against the smallest, with the fans firmly on the side of the underdog. In 1999, after many disagreements with Paul Heyman over what Rizzo felt was a lack of use of his character he finally left the company. Rizzo went on record after his departure saying that he felt he never got the opportunities he deserved, going as far as saying that he felt that given the chance he could have become the top draw in the company. After Big Dick left ECW he would spend time in many different organizations over the next couple of years including making his Puerto Rico return for Carlos Colon's WWC becoming a mainstay over the next few years wrestling the likes of a young Carly Colon, Abdullah the Butcher and the infamous Invader I. He had reasonable success in WWA becoming one of the bigger heels in the company but never capturing any titles possibly due to the fact that his tours tended to be reasonably frequent but brief. It was during his time in Puerto Rico that he worked in front of the biggest crowds of his career stating that some of his heel antics caused near riots during events. In 1999 helped found the semi-popular XPW, known, like ECW, for its hardcore antics. At one point, Big Dick took home the XPW World Heavyweight Championship. He would go on to earn belts in the NWA Jersey faction and the USPW federation. But things soon began to go downhill for the senior member of the Dudleyz. In only two years, Big Dick was involved in four auto accidents, including a serious motorcycle crash that left him with a broken neck. This kept Big Dick on the sidelines of wrestling for over a year. Personal life Outside of the ring, Rizzo was good friends with Buh Buh Ray Dudley and Nicole Bass. He also has one daughter, Alexandria, born in 1990 with Donna Adamo and one son, A.J. (Alex Jr.) born in 1997 with a different spouse. Rizzo also had a reputation of being a legitimate "badass", as tough outside the ring as inside the ring. For example, in a shoot interview with the Dudley Boyz produced by RF Video, Bubba Ray Dudley claims to have seen him beat up five people on his own in a nightclub on Long Island. He was also known to have a "dead" hand, due to nerve damage from putting it through a plate glass window. As a result, he was unable to feel any pain in the hand. On May 16, 2002, Rizzo was found dead in his apartment due to kidney failure. Wrestling facts *'Finishing moves' **Total Penetration (Double arm chokeslam into a Tigerbomb) **Dick Driver (Overhead gutwrench *'Signature moves' **''Big Dick Driver'' (Argentine neckbreaker) **''Big Dick Dudley-Sault'' (Moonsault) * Wrestlers managed ** Dudley Boyz *'Entrance themes **"Highway To Hell" by AC/DC Championships and accomplishments *'Northeastern Wrestling' **NEW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Northern States Wrestling Alliance' **NSWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'NWA Jersey' **NWA Jersey Hardcore Championship (1 time) **NWA Jersey Heavyweight Championship (1 time, first) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'200''' of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the PWI 500 in 1998 *'USA Xtreme Wrestling' **UXW Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **UXW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Sam Dudley *'World Wrestling Alliance' **WWA Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'Xtreme Pro Wrestling' **XPW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Profile Category:1986 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:2002 deaths Category:1968 births Category:Xtreme Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:USA Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:NWA Jersey alumni Category:Northern States Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Northeastern Wrestling alumni Category:New Jersey wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers Category:Wrestlers who have died